


Take my heart, Belong to me

by BlackThornCrown



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Nun My Unit | Byleth, Other, Sexually Repressed Seteth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackThornCrown/pseuds/BlackThornCrown
Summary: Seteth is a very repressed man of the church, and he seems to be having a hard time keeping his hands away from the new Professor.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 17





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a kinda-sorta demon Byleth/Nun Byleth Au.

Seteth walked the monastery of Garreg Mach making his rounds as night fell over the church. He sighed as he felt the chill of winter come, he was glad his robes were thick enough to keep him from freezing. He sighed as he walked up to his office so he could finish up a few more papers before bed. He had only sat down for a moment when he heard a soft knock at the door. He looked up to see her, a miss Byleth Eisner, daughter of the current captain of the knights, and Blade Breaker, Jeralt Eisner. He let out a slight breath as frustration hit him the young woman who had come into their monastery becoming both a professor and nun in one day.  
“Seteth, I hope I am not bothering you,” He knew that was a lie, she loved frustrating him, he just knew it. “But I wanted to talk to you about the supply list.”  
“Of course, you are miss Eisner,” He frowned as he motioned for her to sit down before him. “What is the problem this time?”  
“Well as you know Dimitri has a crest that enhances his strength,” She smiled at him suddenly.  
“Of course,” He nodded in agreement. “Which weapons has he destroyed? Swords, Axes?”  
“Lances,” She sighed. “He said he was trying to clean the lances we already had and they just suddenly split into two.”  
“Honestly?” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he started to go back over the budget.  
“Do you mind if I look at the budget?” She asked quietly to his surprise. “I just want to make sure that I do not go over budget.”  
“I see, alright go ahead.” He nodded as his attention went to another list of things that had been ordered.  
Byleth’s smile grew slightly wide as she walked over and behind his desk. She leaned over him slightly, he froze when he felt her breast on his shoulder. She made sure she was leaning over him just enough for him to smell her perfume. It was a subtle scent but one that she knew got the blood of men going. Her chest swelled slightly with pride when she heard a slight gulp from the man, yet she pretended like she did not hear him.  
“P-Professor,” He hesitated slightly. “Wo-would you m-mi-mind?”  
“What do you mean Seteth?” She looked to him, her breast pressing more into him making his face go from slightly red to a full blush.  
“You are far too close Professor!” Seteth got up and pulled away much to her disappointment.  
“Forgive me Seteth,” She frowned as she looked to her feet. “I had not realized I was stepping over a boundary.”  
“I suppose that is fine,” He shook his head believing that she was just naive. “However, you must not do such things, if you are having trouble seeing the budget from where you are sitting. Please, I ask you to just tell me so I may hand it to you.”  
“I understand,” She nodded still pouting. “Everything seems to be in order, I shall leave then.”  
“Wait,” He frowned as he looked out the window to see that snow had started to fall. “It is best for you to stay here; my office has a fireplace.”  
“Wouldn’t it be uncomfortable to be sleeping here though?” She frowned, her blue eyes looking to his green ones.  
“I suppose you are correct,” He sighed. “I can try to make it more comfortable for you if you wish?”  
“I would not mind that,” She smiled as she walked over to him. “Thank you Seteth.”  
Seteth looked at her confused as Byleth closed in on him, he was suddenly aware of how alone they were. There was nothing but them on the second floor, not to mention his hyper-awareness of Byleth. Her scent filled the room as she stepped closer, he felt something stir inside him, something long dormant that he had forgotten about. Byleth was already almost completely pressed up against him. Seteth blushed as he took steps back only for her to fill up the distance until his back was against the wall. Before he knew to control himself, Seteth was already kissing Byleth, holding her close to his body and his semi-hard length. She pulled him down more so that his hidden ear was next to her lips.  
“I think we should go to your room,” She cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Y-ye-Ah?” Seteth stopped himself when he heard Jeralt down the hall.  
A sudden gasp left him as he pulled away from Byleth, his head spinning as clarity did not find him yet. Her scent was overwhelming, but the presence of another person brought him back slightly. He knew he needed to leave, with her back turned to him he used one of the “secret” passages in the monastery to flee from her and his office. 

~~~~

Byleth pouted as she walked out of the office to join her father, closing the door behind her and placing a small spell on it to alert her if Seteth came back or not. She walked over to her father with a smile, he ruffled her hair as he escorted her back to her dorm. Jeralt never knew what happened to her after she had disappeared five years ago, it had only been a few weeks she was gone, but she did come back different. The organization that found her and changed her body made sure of that, many of them were pale and held powerful magic. One already had infiltrated the monastery and two of the students were affected by them just as she was. Only two of them were given missions as the third one had been rescued before their teachings were fully put into them. Her mission was to weaken the church from inside, cause infighting so that Lady Rhea would fall easily. The other was to secretly raise an army so that they could quickly take over. It was a near-perfect plan, they made her truly become what her name was, a demon. She held much more power than what she let those who tried to control her knew about. The pain from the events of her capture caused something to awaken inside her, something to somehow complete her as her body changed. It was what truly drew her to Seteth, a strange need for the man who criticized her when she became a professor. She sighed as she locked her door, walking towards her bed as she undressed. Her body was on fire after being so close to him, inhaling his strong earthy scent. She sighed as she laid on her bed ring her hardest to relax only to find herself going slowly down her body as she kneaded one of her breasts as the other hand went between her legs. She bit her lip as a finger plunged inside of her, then a slight gasp as she slid in a second one. She moaned as she pleasured herself to the thought of the emerald haired man. Her imagining him on top of her and pleasuring her instead of her fingers. She called out his name, soaking her sheets and fingers. She blushed as she curled up into her blankets she and tried to sleep.  
Seteth gasped as he locked his door, blushing heavily as he pumped his cock. A groan escaping his lips as he imagined the young professor on top of him. Her bouncing on him as he thrusted into her, he was imagining how beautiful she would be without the nun robes Rhea had given her. He gasped, moaning out Byleth’s name as he came from the thought of her in front of him again. He frowned as seeing the mess covering him as he cleaned himself up and slipped into bed, blushing furiously as he scolded himself for thinking such sinful thoughts of the professor. 

~~~~

Byleth sighed as she had noticed Seteth had started to avoid her as of late. The incident in the office most likely the cause of it. She pouted as she picked at her food, that was until Flayn walked up with her own tray of food. A plate full of fish like always. She gave a sweet smile to the girl, she had quite the soft spot for her and allowed her to get away with much that even the students couldn’t get away with.  
“Hello professor,” She smiled as she sat with her.  
“How are you doing today fishy,” She smiled as Flayn beamed at the nickname.  
Byleth hadn’t been there long, at most a month or so, but she had become very close to many of the students and children, Flayn was no exception. They usually had their lunches together at this point but what struck Byleth as odd was the extra plate Flayn had acquired. It wasn’t unusual for her to bring food to her brother, but she would usually bring it to him first.  
“Professor, I need your help,” She frowned. “My brother has not been eating regularly and he nearly passed out yesterday.”  
“My, that does sound like a problem,” She smiled slightly at Flayn’s devious glint in her eyes. “He sounds like he could do with a break.”  
“Yes, he does, doesn’t he?” Flayn giggled knowing her teacher was on her side. “Do you think that you can take him lunch for today?”  
“Of course, Flayn,” She smiled sweetly as she picked up the plate.  
“Thank you, Professor!” She smiled at Byleth. “I will see you later then!”  
“Of course.” She chuckled as she left to Seteth’s office, a smirk on her face as she made her way there.  
He sighed as he worked on the documents in front of him, he had buried himself in work after the incident with the professor. The only sound in the room being that of his pen on paper as it put thoughts into words. He sighed slightly relief when he heard the sound of soft footsteps walk into his office.  
“I am a bit busy at the moment Flayn,” He spoke without looking up at the person who walked in. “But I thank you for bringing me lunch.”  
He heard the door close and lock, confused he looked up at who he had thought was Flayn. His eyes growing wide in shock as he did not find Flayn in front of him but Byleth instead. Her usual uniform was tighter around her body than usual and her veil was the only thing on her head as she was not wearing her coif. Her blue hair framing her face beautifully. Seteth gulped slightly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as she walked over to him. Her placing his food in front of him as she rounded his desk. He was ready to try and make an escape, getting up from his chair only to be pushed back into it by the young professor before him.  
“You have been avoiding me,” She frowned at him. “Why?”  
“I….I have not been ‘avoiding’ you,” He grimaced slightly. “I……have been very busy.”  
“Seteth,” She leaned against his chair trapping him. “Do not lie to me.”  
“I-I-I am no-not lying,” He stammered as he looked away from her, blushing heavily with her leaning over him.  
Byleth frowned as she pouted at him for looking away from her. She was starting to become impatient, at least until she looked him up and down, finding his very noticeable bulge. A light blush filling her cheeks as she saw it. She remembered feeling his clothed cock against her after the last incident, but she didn’t remember seeing it. She bit her lip at seeing how big he was, this was still new to her, yet something in her craved him, it roared inside her and demanded her to claim him. She didn’t know that the same thing was happening within Seteth, him fighting his instincts as he wanted nothing more than to mate with the girl. Byleth sighed as she stood up finally, this made him let out a slight breath, only for him to jump slightly when he felt the weight of her on his lap.  
“Seteth,” She whispered in his ear as wrapped her arms around his neck. “Tell me the truth, do you want me?”  
“Ah,” He tried his hardest to hold himself back. “I…..Y-yes….I want you.”  
She smiled as he finally choked out a confession. She grounded against him slowly making him gasp as his hands went to her hips. He was blushing heavily as he took in a deep breath. She smiled as she kissed his neck, her fingers unbuttoning his robes as she pressed more into him.  
“Then take me,” She smiled as she moved away from him. “Take me Seteth, make me yours and only yours.”  
Seteth blushed heavily at what Byleth was telling him to do. She undressed in front of him to entice him more to her. Getting on his desk as she was left in nothing but her undergarments, stockings, and veil. Her legs spread wide in front of him as her hand played with her cunt lightly. Seteth felt a primal urge rear up inside him, wanting nothing more than to take her and make her his. He approached her as he slammed his hands on either side of her, a growl leaving his throat and making Byleth shiver as he leaned down to her ear. He inhaled her scent as it was intoxicating, far more than any aphrodisiac. His right hand slowly making its way to her neck making Byleth slightly panic.  
“Be my first Seteth,” She spoke, her voice more breathy than normal.  
She felt his hand stop and leave her neck, it going to her waist and his free hand stroking her cheek slightly. She blushed at the sudden softer change in his demeanor, she had only meant to stop him from choking her, yet here they were ready for a lovemaking scene. Her blush worsened as he kissed her so deeply and lovingly, she wrapped her arms around him again. He held her close as she felt their tongues intertwine as his hand replaced where hers was just moments ago. She moaned as he slipped a finger inside her, making her wetter. He thrusted his fingers as if he was looking for something inside her. She gasped as he pressed gently on something that made her throw her head back, her legs twitched as they squeezed him closer, and her nails dug into his back. He groaned as she raked her nails across his back.  
Seteth kissed her neck as he pulled his finger out of her sopping core, replacing it with the tip of his member. He teased and prodded her as she moaned louder not noticing his arms moving under her legs. He hoisted them up, her knees level with her shoulders as he slowly pushed himself inside her. He moaned loudly in her ear as he sank into her, Byleth moaning back in response.  
“B-bi-i-big…ah, s-so b-i-big,” She stumbled over her words as she felt him in her stomach. “Set-Sete-th!”  
He groaned at her whimpers and struggle to make him move inside her. He kissed her again, continuing the kiss as he began a controlled rhythmic thrust inside her. She made the smallest yelps and squeaks as he does so. He groaned loudly as he came close to cumming inside her. Byleth gasped and whined when he suddenly pulled out of her, pleading for him to go back inside her. It was when he suddenly pulled her away from the desk, turning her over as she laid flat on her belly. He was on her in an instant after that, she moaned loudly as she felt him fully sheathed inside of her.  
“Se-Sete-th!” She cried out already at her limit as he rammed into her.  
“Cum for me, Byleth,” He growled out, keeping her pinned down on the desk.  
Byleth cried out as she orgasmed, she felt him press deeper inside her as he filled her, both cumming together intensely. She panted as Seteth fell back into his chair taking Byleth with him, panting himself. She blushed as she felt him pull out of her, he let out a slight sigh as he pulled her more into his arms. She could feel his heartbeat, blushing as she nuzzled closer so she could listen to it. Seteth kissed the top of her head as Byleth slowly fell asleep on him.


	2. Snakes in the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth is forced to rest for the day, Byleth and Edelgard have a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have been trying to update all of my stories but this week is Finals and I've been swamped with work and tests. I'll try my hardest to make sure you guys aren't left without some entertainment though.

She woke up on the couch of Seteth’s office, a pout on her face until she realized he had dressed her and left his coat over her. She smiled to herself as she sat up, giving the coat a slight inhale as his scent was soaked in it. She stretched and let out a yawn as she looked out the window, again a surprise was there for her as she found Seteth asleep at his desk, she let out a small giggle as she walked over to him, his coat still wrapped around her shoulder. He was deep in sleep, one of his documents under him, and his hand still holding onto his quill.  
“You truly do,” She leaned down slightly. “Work far too hard for your own good.”  
She smiled as she kissed his cheek sweetly, stirring him nearly awake as he felt the contact of her lips on his skin. She smirked as she ran a single hand through his hair, pulling a deep, longing purr from his throat. She bit her lip at this sound, it seemingly awakening something inside her much as his growl did. She gently shook him awake after a few more moments of silence. Seteth woke up with a slight groan as he sat up.  
“Seteth,” She smiled as she stroked his cheek. “It’s time for bed, how about we go to your room for the rest of the night?”  
Seteth only nodded, still half asleep as Byleth helped him up to the third floor of the monastery. She smiled as she helped him out of his clothes as he was ready to fall asleep there and then. She helped him to his bed, laying him down to rest, while she undressed, down to her undergarments, and putting on his sleeping shirt. It was large over her, while she joined him in his bed to go back to sleep. 

~~~~

Seteth woke up to rain hitting his window, the room dark almost as if night was still surrounding the monastery. Usually, on mornings like this, his room was freezing, yet he felt his bed being far more comfortable and warmer than usual. It was only when he realized that he had last remembered falling asleep in his office that he woke up fully, trying to sit up in his bed only for a very familiar female hand to pull him back down into his sheets.  
“It is far too early to get up,” She whined as she positioned herself on top of him, nuzzling into his chest as she tried to go back to sleep.  
“Professor,” Seteth blushed heavily as he felt every part of her body on him. “The Archbishop will need us, and Jeralt will come looking for you.”  
“Seteth,” She sighed as she propped herself up on top of him. “Calm down, it is Sunday, we have the day off.”  
Seteth was ready to argue with that only to understand that she was right. The Archbishop would not bother her nor look for his help unless for an emergency, and Jeralt was a relaxed parent with Byleth, allowing her to run free whenever she wanted. He sighed in defeat as he could feel the smirk on Byleth’s face as she laid back down on him. He was going over everything that had happened between him and the young professor in the past few days.  
“Why?” He spoke finally, worry etched on his face.  
“What?” She looked up at him, beautiful blue eyes looking into his forest green ones.  
“Why did you decide to choose me?” Seteth looked at her intensely. “There are a number of bachelors and even women, who would have thrown themselves at you. So, why me?”  
“I……don’t know entirely,” She rested her chin on him, her cheek pressed cutely on him. “I just know, I am drawn to you specifically Seteth.”  
“I see,” He seemed slightly unsatisfied at that answer, almost as if he had heard it before.  
“And you make me feel safe,” She finally said, blushing slightly as she looked away from him.  
Seteth looked back down at her in surprise, before smiling slightly as Byleth seemed to have confessed to him unknowingly. This was obviously her first time with such a strong emotion, he let out a sigh as he decided not to push her on the subject. Byleth felt herself drift off, back to sleep from listening to his heartbeat, a small smile on her face as she dreamed. 

~~~~

They woke up again to the soft knocking of Flayn, her softly telling Seteth that she was going to tea with some of her friends from the three houses. Seteth gave her permission to go, allowing him the opportunity to sneak the professor out of his room with everyone none the wiser to their spontaneous relationship. Byleth on the other hand saw it as an opportunity for something else, as she wrapped her arms around his torso, her hands making their way down his body and to the waistband of his undergarments. Seteth blushed heavily, grabbing her hands to stop her from going any further.  
“Byleth,” His voice wavered slightly. “Please, don’t.”  
“Don’t what Seteth?” She smiled against his skin; she could feel his pulse under her teeth. “Because you seem to very much want me touching you.”  
“Th-That is no-ot-not true,” He blushed worse, as he felt her kiss the back of his neck, nipping at a specific area that made Seteth groan lightly.  
Byleth chuckled, using this distraction as an opportunity to slip her hands into his undergarments, a surprised yelp escaping him as her small hands wrapped around his cock. Slender fingers gently messaging him, one hand kneading his balls as the other stroked him. Soon her nipping turned into soft bites, sucking at his skin slightly only to separate from his neck with a slight pop. Seteth groaned, panting as he let Byleth touch him, it had been so long since he was allowed someone to touch him. His body was sensitive from years of neglect, every twitch, sound, and panting feeling like meeting an old friend again. Byleth delighted in it all as she could feel him become hard by just her touching him. Seteth let out a soft whine when she stopped, she chuckles as she pulled him back, making him lay down as she leaned on him, one of her hands still around him. Seteth groaned as she continued stroking him, kissing his chin, and smirking as she watched him come undone from just her hands.  
“By-let-Byl-Byleth!” He stammered out, making it obvious he was getting closer to release as she stroked him.  
“It’s okay darling,” She cooed as she continued. “Just let it all out.”  
He moaned loudly as his orgasm came out, panting and thrusting against her hand as he came. Byleth looked satisfied with what she had done to the Advisor of the Archbishop, a smug smirk appearing as she was able to make the man come undone with only touching. Pride filled her as she saw how she could corrupt this holy man who held his head high up where now only she could reach him. She smiled and kissed him sweetly as he looked exhausted from her, running a hand through his hair and telling him how good he did. Seteth blushed worse, only to soon fall back asleep after Byleth cleaned up the sheets and comforted him.  
“I should prepare a bath for you later,” She smiled at him sleeping, stroking his cheek as he breathed lightly. “I’ll take good care of you Seteth.”  
She kissed his lips sweetly, then dressed and left him room so he could rest. She left the room with a smile on her face, and a skip in her step as she walked. 

~~~~

Byleth returned to her room seeing a mountain of notes left at her desk, a long sigh dreading what they had to say on them. She read through each note a slight smile on her face as she read them, the students expressing worry or expressing how they missed her at yesterday’s lessons. It was a firm knock at her door that caught her attention away from the notes. Looking up Byleth’s eyes met with, violet ones, ones that held annoyance and something else in their eyes. She frowned as Edelgard had her cornered in her room, the girl upset at the rumors that were going around the monastery so suddenly from her and Seteth’s random disappearances after lunch yesterday. That was one thing about all of this she was very uncomfortable with, the Princess was smart, she hatched a cunning plan, take out two birds with one stone, the church and those who had tortured them. However, her joining the Empire led to the girl being quite territorial over her, she looked at her much like Rhea did when she first arrived at the church. She hated it, they looked at her like she belonged to them, like she was some prize or weapon to win over the other. Seteth never looked at her like that, though he could be strict on her, he was also kind to her, he made her feel cared for in the short time they were together, he treated her like she was actually a living breathing person.  
“My fellow students were saying how you were with Seteth yesterday,” She crossed her arms sounding upset. “What were you both doing?”  
“Edelgard, what business is that of yours?” She raised her eyebrow at the girl, her hands on her hips.  
“Because it just is!” She stomped into Byleth’s room, slamming the door behind her, an angry growl coming from her. “Now tell me!”  
“It is not your business what I do or do not do with the men in my life Edelgard,” Byleth growled back at her, annoyance filling her as well.  
“Then you admit that you slept with him?” The princess glared at her professor.  
“And what if I did?” Byleth glared back at her, her face unreadable. “I am a grown woman, unlike you, what I do with my body have nothing to do with you.”  
“So that is the excuse you will give me for being a whore?” She slammed her professor against the wall making Byleth yelp from pain. “Is that the excuse you will keep when that bastard leaves you once you stop being useful to him?”  
“Edelgard, let me go!” She pushed off the girl, finally having to kick her off, when she wouldn’t get off. “You need to leave, princess.”  
“I…..I didn’t mea…I didn’t mean to hurt you,” The white-haired girl reached out for her, only for Byleth to flinch away as she did so.  
“Leave, child,” Byleth looked away from the princess, her heart sinking, knowing that this wasn’t the first time she had seen one of her favorite students lose themselves so suddenly. “I think it best if you leave me alone for now.”  
“Y-yes, apologies, my teacher,” She bowed to Byleth, leaving shortly after. 

~~~~

Seteth had been surprised when he woke up again, the sky dark from it being night, and his private bathing room sounding like it was in use at the moment. Along with a tray of food for him to eat as he had missed lunch thanks to him sleeping for the day. He sighed as he ate the food left out for him, still confused at the past few days, many things running through his mind as he ate.  
“I am glad you are eating,” He heard her voice, the scent of lavender and steamed water filling the air. “I know you didn’t get to eat today.”  
“Ah,” Seteth blushed as he looked down at his food, blushing heavily. “Yes, thank you for bringing me the food professor.”  
“Please,” She walked over, in nothing but a towel that was hanging on her body very poorly. “Seteth, call me by my name.”  
“I…..I believe that it would be,” Seteth gulped as he tried with all his will power to keep his gaze on his food. “V-v-very inappropriate to-to address you by your name.”  
“Oh?” She sounded almost amused. “But how so? You have already slept with me, in both ways Seteth. And you called me by name this morning too.”  
He felt his face become crimson at her bringing up the fact that they had been intimate more than just once along with the reminder of how he was put back to sleep that morning. Byleth smiled deviously at his reactions, she could tell that she was not his first, but he controlled his urges well enough, especially to resister her as long as he had. It was no secret she had half the monastery pining for her affections, but it was Seteth who she specifically wanted. She sat with him, pressing herself close to him, her having to suppress a giggle as Seteth struggled to not give in to his temptations. After all, he was a man of the church. Byleth kissed his neck, making the man jump at the sheer contact of her lips. Seteth gasped and grabbed her wrists out of instinct, pinning her down on the bed.  
“Seteth?” She blushed as she looked up at him surprised.  
“A…Apologies, Professor,” He frowned, looking almost pained as he tried with everything, he had to hold himself back. “I-I….cannot do this, please…..please I cannot give in to this.”  
“Seteth,” She frowned as she slipped out of his grip on her wrists, her arms wrapping around him, pulling him close to her. “It’s okay, you don’t have to feel forced into this, or force yourself to hold yourself back.”  
Seteth blushed as he relaxed in her embrace, his own arms wrapping around her as he seemed to calm down. Byleth kissed his forehead, her hands roamed his back as she soothed him. Seteth could feel a peace wash over him, her gentle movements easing the tension that had happened only seconds ago. He leaned into her touch as she soothed his tired muscles, her slender finders rubbing light circles on his skin. He missed this, the sensation of unconditional affection, so very starved for the touch of a partner.  
“Plus, we could always make this more official,” She smiled as she kissed him sweetly. “It would be kind of nice.”  
“Professor, are you asking me to court you?” He looked up, slightly surprised.  
“I have for the past two months Seteth,” She chuckled, making Seteth blush as he thought back on the many tea parties, gifts, and lunch invitations she had given him.  
“…. I…,” His face became crimson once again as he realized how oblivious he had been.  
“Seteth, you are a very oblivious man,” She giggled as she stroked his cheek. “So how about it? Would you like to ‘court’ me, Seteth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'll try to get some more stuff out, It is just gonna be difficult since Finals are this week.


	3. Changing tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth establish their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter, I know that these ones are taking longer them my other ones, but it's mostly because i am trying to make them longer. I'm sorry if i am making you guys wait a little too long.

Byleth’s smile in the next few days surprised most of her students, she had seemed to have become a more uplifted person since she started spending more time with Seteth. Of course, Byleth had much to be overjoyed about, her students were starting to take their classes more seriously, Flayn was now able to spend more time with her, and Seteth had accepted her suggestion in courting her. However, Seteth demanded that they keep their affairs a secret until he had the courage to speak with Flayn on the matter.   
“Hey, teach,” She turned to Claude as he walked over a smile spread across his face. “Been a while since any of us have seen you.”  
“Yes, I apologize for that,” She greeted her student with a smile. “I have been busy.”  
“Busy with what?” He walked in a cocky smile on his face. “Could it be with our dear advisor Seteth?”  
“And what concern is that of yours?” She sighed, slightly annoyed at the sudden interest.  
“It’s my concern when you make your plans so obvious,” He chuckled as he walked closer to her. “Tearing the church apart by seducing the Advisor, how clever.”  
“You are mistaking my intentions with Seteth,” She glared at the boy. “I wanted to be with him.”  
“You say that,” He smirked as he had her cornered. “But here you are, a living breathing succubus, corrupting a poor deprived man.”  
“Shut up,” Byleth turned away from him trying to distract herself. “You don’t have a single clue of what you are accusing me of.”  
“I know exactly what I’m accusing you of,” He chuckled. “Of course, that doesn’t mean I’ll out you to your boyfriend, but I suggest you and the Princess make an alliance with me.”  
“Then maybe threatening to ‘out’ me is not a good idea,” She walked over to the Golden Deer leader. “After all, Prince of Almyra, I am not someone to threaten.”  
Claude’s trademark smirk wavered at his Professor when she acknowledged his true identity. Anger in her eyes, even with her usual reserved face. He slightly flinched at her patting his shoulder as she walked past him and to Seteth’s office. 

~~~~

Seteth hadn’t expected her to corner him again. Frankly, he had hoped to go slowly with her, forgetting that Byleth was young and eager to learn more about the sensations of sex. He was blushing as Byleth cornered him pressing her body to his, much like their first encounter. It was a loud knock at the door that relieved Seteth as he went back to his desk.  
“Should I be here right now?” She sighed as she crossed her arms.  
“Ah, no,” Seteth shook his head. “Ther-Ah?”  
She smirked as she immediately hid under and behind his desk with a soft giggle. He shook his head before telling the person who knocked to come into his office, only for Manuela to walk right in.   
“Yes, Manuela?” He sighed, slightly annoyed.  
“Hanneman is getting on my nerves again!” She yelled at the advisor. “He said that you have changed the supply list! Explain Seteth!”   
“Manuela, we are stalked up on wine, if that is what you mean,” Seteth sighed.  
“Yes, well, we still may need more,” She argued at him dismissing her concerns. “And honestly Seteth, how can I drink the wines you order? They are so….what’s the word?”  
“For holy use only?” He spoke, annoyed at the medical Professor.  
Byleth, held in a giggle as seeing her lover’s sass be used on someone other than her. It was when she heard Manuela shift slightly and see Seteth lean slightly away from the angle they were slightly in. She could tell that Manuela had just leaned over his desk in order to “persuade” Seteth.  
“You know Seteth,” The songstress cooed. “If you could put that wine back on the supply list, I could make it worth your while.”  
Byleth pouted, annoyed by Manuela’s flirting with her lover, a smirk replaced her pout when she heard him rejecting the other woman’s advances. Though she liked the Songstress, Byleth knew that she did not want to share Seteth with anyone. She sighed when she heard Seteth start to get upset at Manuela when she tried to continue her “advances”.   
“That is enough!” He yelled as he slammed a hand on the desk, shaking it slightly and startling Byleth. “I will not be ordering that wine Manuela, there is no reason to, and the money that the church uses is not for your personal use!”  
“Ugh,” She huffed as she stood up, giving Seteth an ugly glare. “Fine! And to think I was going to put in a good word for you to the professor since you seem so infatuated with her!”   
Manuela gave a light “hmph” as she turned away from Seteth and left. He rolled his eyes as she slammed the door behind her, a frustrated groan leaving the man in front of Byleth. She frowned as she wanted to help him relax. That was when an idea popped into her mind and a devious smirk crossed her lips. Seteth felt Byleth stroking his thighs gently with her palms making him jump slightly in surprise. He had forgotten that his lover was under his desk as he spoke with Manuela.  
“You need to relax Seteth,” She leaned her head on his left thigh.  
“I…..suppose you are right,” He sighed as he leaned back slightly in his chair.  
“Good,” She smiled as she started to undo his pants making him immediately sit up in, panic. “I know just the way to help you.”  
She giggled as she was already gently messaging and palming his clothed member before he could stop her. He groaned slightly as he could feel his cock growing hard at her touch. When she was confident enough that he was completely hard, she freed him from his underclothes. His cock bouncing slightly in front of her face. A gasp left him as she gave a quick lick from base to head, then placing his tip him her mouth. She licked circles around his tip as she gave it a quick suck. Seteth blushed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair, wanting nothing more than to moan loudly. However, because of them being in his office they needed to be as quiet as possible. Soon Byleth bobbed her head down on him, swallowing his cock as much as she could only to be stopped a quarter of the way. She gagged as she felt him at the back of the throat. This only made her more determined, along with Seteth lacing his hand through her hair as he lightly pushed her on him. A chuckle rippled through her throat, causing a vibration to go around him. He groaned again as she went down on him.   
“Byleth,” He groaned as he panted. “Please!”  
A smirk appeared on his face as she moved faster, feeling him twitch in her throat. Soon her throat and mouth were flooded by her lover’s seed causing her to choke on him. She looked up into his eyes, smiling, and finally swallowing all of what he had given her. Seteth blushed even worse as she got out from under his desk, then going and locking the door.  
“Oh love,” She smirked at him who was sitting back slightly. “I am not done with you just yet.”  
She walked over to a very red-faced Seteth, straddling his lap as his still somewhat hard cock pressed against her. She stroked his cheeks gently, them hot to the touch as she leaned down to kiss him. Seteth’s hands went from resting on his chair to her hips as their tongues intertwined in a dance for dominance. In the end, it had him losing to his young lover, as she grinded against him while kissing him. She only smiled in victory as their kiss broke, and already she could feel him coming undone from her just moving against him. Using some of the precum that dripped from his tip to lubricate him, she moved him to be right at her entrance. He could feel the heat of her lips, panting heavily, then groaning loudly as her warmth consumed him whole. Byleth bit her lip as she held her lover close, allowing him to bury himself into her neck as she adjusted to his large length.   
Seteth groaned as Byleth rode him at a relentless pace, not giving him a moment to breathe after she adjusted to him. His hands gripping her hips tightly as she bounced on him, slowly he began to thrust upward, following her pace as they synced up their movements to follow each other. Soon Seteth felt himself grow closer and closer to orgasm as he thrusted into her. A smug smile grew across his lover’s lips as she could feel it too with his thrusts turning erratic as he came ever closer to his release. Byleth also felt herself getting closer to her own release as she bounced on her lover’s cock. She tossed her head back ready to moan louder than she had the first time they had sex in his office, only to be met with Seteth’s hand over her mouth muffling her cries of ecstasy. At the end of it all, the two were panting messes as Seteth released his grasp on her mouth.  
“Did you have to cover my mouth darling?” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
“Y-yes,” He stammered as he was still shaky from their current session. “You seem to forget your father is just across the hall from my office.”  
“True,” She chuckled as she kissed him sweetly. “But you need to relax a bit more, you make yourself too stressed.”   
“Of course, I do,” He sighed, satisfied as he held his lover close, reveling in her scent mixing with his.  
“I think we could use a nap.” She kissed his temple as he nuzzled into her neck.  
“I very much agree,” He spoke softly as he held her close to him. “A nap sounds amazing right now.”

~~~~

It had been three days since she started sleeping in his bed with him. Usually, she woke up to him spooning her as she slept. Today she woke up on top of him, her head on his chest as his heartbeat had lulled her to sleep during the nighttime. She smiled as she kissed his chin sweetly as she started to get up. He let out a small groan as he turned to his side, sleeping still as he had a long night of paperwork from last night. Byleth smiled as she dressed in her uniform, only to jump at the sudden knock at the door. She stopped slightly as she watched the door intensely. It was silent, the only noise she could hear was the sound of her lover, and drumming. Like a heartbeat, her pulse quickened, her ribs ached, and she gasped as she hadn’t realized she was hyperventilating. The walls started to shrink, slowly caving in as everything within it but herself disappeared.   
“Byleth?” She heard as she suddenly gasped and looked up and around the room. “My love, are you alright? You look like you had a nightmare.”  
She looked up to see that she was still in Seteth’s arms and in a cold sweat after waking up. She frowned as she nuzzled back into her lover’s chest shaking slightly as she tried to forget the dream she just had. Seteth frowned, comforting her by running his hand through her hair and kissing the top of her head. Byleth sighed slightly when she calmed down, her head still resting on Seteth’s chest.   
“Sorry,” She frowned as she held onto him.  
“You have nothing to apologize for,” He kissed the top of her head again. “Just try and get some sleep okay?”  
“Okay,” She smiled up at her lover, kissing his chin as they laid back into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this.


End file.
